


My Little Bronies: MGTOW is Magical

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: Fedora AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Misogyny, Sex Toys, bottom!ivan, fedora!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on my blog: "prompt: brony ivan x mra alfred"</p><p>After talking online for nearly a year, Ivan and Alfred finally meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Bronies: MGTOW is Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Terminology:
> 
> PMV - Pony Music Video.  
> MRM - Men’s Rights Movement.  
> MGTOW - Men Going Their Own Way, a movement centered around men choosing to disregard marriage, dating, and women altogether.  
> Gynocentrism - The idea that a society is built around protecting and advantaging women over, or at the expense of, men.  
> Red pill - In this context, being “enlightened” to the ideals of the MRM (also used by PUAs (pick-up artists) and MGTOW) A reference to the red/blue pills Neo (The Matrix) had to decide between. [antonym: blue pill]

Ivan checked his phone. Alfred, an online friend he was finally going to meet in real life, was fifteen minutes late. Maybe he wasn’t coming? Ivan waited in the middle of the mall, sitting on a bench and nervously fiddling with the hem of his gray Derpy Hooves T-shirt. Alfred seemed excited to meet offline the last time they spoke on Skype… Had he just been teasing Ivan? Poking fun at him, pretending to be his friend so he could laugh about it later with his  _real_  friends?

It had happened to Ivan before. Since then he swore off cam chats, refusing to show his face regardless of how much Alfred asked. Even after Alfred came on cam to prove to Ivan that he was legitimate, the man refused to show himself, opting instead to point the camera at a Rainbow Dash plush and speak outside the frame.

“Hey, you’re Ivan right?”

He jumped, startled by the sudden voice to his side. Alfred was standing there, the same guy Ivan had Skyped with over the past few months. Nearly a year, in fact. He was wearing a black LOGIC T-shirt and a long black trench coat, black-rimmed glasses, the same blond-haired blue-eyed nineteen year old kid that Ivan had come to consider his best (only) friend.

They met on a Youtube comment thread. Hundreds of replies under a PMV, Freedom_Atheist1776 had been debating with a user about misandry in My Little Pony. Ivan was fascinated, never before had he even considered such a thing to exist within the series, so he weighed in on the conversation, asking to know more. Alfred PM’d him to go into more depth than the comment thread allowed and opened Ivan’s eyes to the insidious reality of misandry in the media and gynocentrism in the greater American culture.

Soon their conversations moved to Skype where they text chatted for a few weeks, mostly discussing media, politics, religion. Soon, Alfred began to teach Ivan about the MRM. After a while the topics grew to include more personal things. Ivan’s difficulty socializing, Alfred spoke a few times of his mother, but only short snippets about how she’d left him.

“I’m sorry, I must have the wrong guy…” Alfred chuckled when Ivan failed to respond.

“No!” Ivan stood up. “I am sorry, I was… Nevermind. Hello, Alfred.”

The blond laughed in relief and gave Ivan a good hard twice-over. “You’re a lot taller than I expected.”

Ivan fidgeted a little then tugged his scarf up in a subconscious attempt to hide his face. He had always been self conscious about his general size; he intimidated people without even trying due to his build and had been teased about it endlessly growing up. 

Alfred didn’t seem to notice his friend’s discomfort. “I’m glad I got the right dude on the first try, that could have been pretty awkward. Two guys with scarves in the mall at once, in this weather? Weird.”

Ivan shuffled around a little, unsure of how to respond. Was he strange? Was his scarf so excessive? The air outside was cool and having the fabric to hide behind helped to ease his nerves. Talking online was easy, if he messed up he could just pretend to be AFK or end the call and claim his computer aborted the program, but in real life there was no out if he said something weird.

“Wanna get going?” Alfred asked, untroubled by Ivan’s awkwardness. The taller man nodded, so Alfred told him to lead the way and asked, “How far is it?”

“Only a few blocks.” Ivan replied, leading his friend out of the building and into the cool March air. “Waiting for a bus would probably take longer than walking.”

“I don’t mind walking,” Alfred said. “Is your dad gonna be home?”

Ivan shook his head. There was no way he would have invited Alfred over when his father was home. General Zima Braginsky was a hard man who openly disapproved of nearly everything his son did. He was always prepared with some insult to lob Ivan’s way and letting him meet Alfred would only give him more ammunition. Although Ivan was only twenty-three, his father would surely berate him for having a nineteen year old as a friend, and the fact that Alfred also liked My Little Pony would be extremely disappointing to the man.

The walk to Ivan’s house was uneventful, with only Alfred’s constant rambling to break the quiet between them. Ivan enjoyed the chatter and appreciated that Alfred didn’t seem to mind his lack of input to the conversation.

Soon enough Ivan was leading Alfred up the walkway to his comfortable suburban two-story home.

“Wow, this is pretty nice!” The teen exclaimed as Ivan unlocked the door. “And it’s just you and your dad?”

Ivan nodded. “My older sister is married and the younger is in college.”

Down the stairs and across from the laundry room was Ivan’s bedroom. After taking a moment to unlock it (Alfred commented that Ivan must value his privacy to put a padlock on the door) Ivan allowed his friend inside. The room was large, having at one point been two separate spaces until the dividing wall was knocked down and the rooms combined. The room was dimly lit by a few lamps but most of the light came from the high-end three-monitor computer against the far wall.

“Damn, you didn’t tell me you had such a kickass battle station!” Alfred gushed, hurrying across the room to admire Ivan’s PC. A long Rainbow Dash silhouette wallpaper stretched between all three monitors, bathing the blond’s face in a serene baby blue hue.

“It is getting a little old, I have been meaning to upgrade.” Ivan said.

“No need to be modest big guy, this thing is amazing.” Alfred said, then started looking around the rest of the room in interest. His attention was immediately taken by Ivan’s large glass display case full of pony figures, then stolen again by a life-size Rainbow Dash statue beside the dresser, and again by the framed MLP posters on the walls.

Finally he noticed Ivan’s bed. It was a queen in size, set up against the left wall. The comforter depicted a view of the Mane Six smiling together in Ponyville, the same shot from the show’s opening. The pillows were all various takes on Rainbow Dash, ranging from her smiling face or full body to minimalist blue with only her cutie mark in the corner. Alfred grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up. “Rad, I’m jealous.”

Ivan chuckled, “My father says it will send a woman running.”

“Who needs bitches anyway?” Alfred scoffed. His smile stayed but Ivan could feel a distinct aggression radiate from him. When Alfred spoke again that venom was gone. “Just go mgtow,”

“ _Migtow_?”

Alfred plopped down sitting on the edge of Ivan’s bed. “M-G-T-O-W, Men Going Their Own Way. Basically women are shitty, we both know that,”

Ivan didn’t exactly agree, his sisters were women and he loved them dearly, but he did not interrupt.

“Mgtow are dudes who swore them off. No nagging, no marriage. Some day they’ll invent an artificial womb so we can just grow sons in those. Women will be obsolete, they don’t cook or clean or put out anymore, so fuck ‘em.”

Alfred flopped over on his back and grinned when he noticed the little glow in the dark cutie marks stuck to Ivan’s ceiling, then propped himself up on his elbows. “You’re the biggest brony I ever met.”

Ivan squirmed under the teen’s gaze. Yes, he was tall, did everyone need to bring it up all the time?

“You got so much stuff, it must have cost a fortune.”

Ivan wanted to kick himself. Of course that’s what he meant!

As Ivan inwardly reprimanded himself, Alfred rolled over onto his belly to inspect a small clutch of pony plushes at the foot of the bed. All Rainbow Dash, some store-bought, some custom.

Alfred burst out laughing so suddenly the sound made Ivan jump. Just as he began to ask what was on his mind, the teen rolled over with… Ivan turned red all the way up to his ears. In Alfred’s right hand was his blue [Rainbow Dash Bad Dragon fleshlight](https://bad-dragon.com/products/mary). Ivan stood there, frozen silent from shame and struggling to figure out a way to escape the situation.

His laughter quieting, Alfred hopped up from the bed. The fleshlight still in one hand, he sauntered over to Ivan and before the man could get a word out, Alfred grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Ivan’s scarf separated their lips but he still felt their soft pressure.

What was this?  _Why_? Ivan liked Alfred, he had some a long time, but he didn’t dare even entertain the notion that the feeling may be mutual. Alfred regularly commented on women’s beauty and despite his clear disdain for them in many ways, he clearly wanted to have sex with them. So what was this? A joke? Why wo-

Alfred pulled away with a grin, breaking Ivan’s train of thought. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. I don’t care about this,” he handed the toy to the older man. “Bitches can have dildos, why can’t guys have sex toys?”

The teen’s newly-freed hand moved up to pinch the edge of Ivan’s scarf and gently tug it down. This time he stood up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Ivan’s, a gentle peck, then another. By the third Ivan finally snapped out of his stupor to return it, his eyes falling hesitantly shut. Alfred’s fingers curled around the hem of his jeans and he pulled Ivan along with him toward the bed.

He returned the teen’s kisses with a little more fervor, the firm press of Alfred’s body on the bed beneath him helping to melt away his discomfort. The teen’s hand slid from Ivan’s scarf and cupped his jaw instead. A slight tug requested Ivan open his mouth and he did so gladly, allowing Alfred’s tongue inside and shivered when Alfred’s hand landed firmly over the bulge of his crotch. 

“You done it before?” Alfred asked between kisses and Ivan hesitantly shook his head. “Want to?”

 

* * *

 

Ivan lay on his back nearly naked but for his scarf, legs spread and sizable cock semi-hard against his pelvis. He pulled his scarf up over his mouth nervously; he was kind of chubby and unarguably hairy so it was embarrassing being so open in front of his much more tone friend. 

Alfred, more nude than his host, coated his fingers with a liberal amount of lube. Once it was warm he pressed his index and middle fingers to Ivan’s hole.

“Try to relax.” Alfred said as his fingers swiped flatly over the man’s ass, circled a few times, massaged. He stopped long enough to add more lube then pushed his index finger slowly inside. Although Ivan was a virgin, he owned quite a few toys aside from the blue one Alfred found, so this was nothing new. His body relaxed, easily accepting both of Alfred’s digits.

Alfred scissored his fingers inside of Ivan, twisting them around and thrusting the them progressively deeper. His thumb pressed to the man’s perineum, earning himself a small gasp when he rubbed slow, firm circles against the skin. Alfred pushed deeper inside, angling his fingers up to brush over Ivan’s prostate until the man was panting and squirming underneath him. 

A few more quick thrusts and he pulled out. “That good enough?”

Ivan nodded. Alfred scooted into place and poured a liberal amount of lube on himself, then pressed the mouth of the bottle to Ivan’s ass. The liquid squeezed directly into him until some overflowed and leaked down to pool on the sheet. He capped the bottle and dropped it within arm’s reach.

Alfred aimed and pushed, let out a frustrated sound when the head slipped over Ivan’s hole a few times. Finally, by the third try he managed to thrust slowly into him, finally uttering a soft sigh of his own as Ivan’s body enveloped his dick. He did a few slow thrusts, gauging Ivan’s reaction. “Yeah?” 

“Yes. Please.” Ivan bit his lip, wrapped his legs tightly around Alfred and pulled him in deeper. The teen’s dick was decidedly average, but it was the perfect length to brush over his prostate. Ivan wasn’t a size queen by any means and Alfred was about the same size as his favorite dildo.

It felt so much better attached to a person, he decided, as Alfred slowly humped him. After pushing completely inside the teen stopped where he was and grinned.

“Hey,” he said, reaching across the mattress and retrieving the blue fleshlight. “Use this.”

“W-what?!” Ivan yelped, face turning bright red. “No!”

“Come on, it’ll feel good.” Alfred insisted, grabbing the lube again and squirting a bunch into the toy, then tilting the bottle and emptying it onto Ivan’s cock. Ignoring his own arousal for a moment, Alfred pressed the tip of Ivan’s cock to the toy’s opening then pushed it down. He watched with fascination as the toy stretched to take the man’s girth. Despite his complaints, Ivan made no move to stop Alfred’s actions. The toy’s inner walls were lined with bumps and ridges that caressed Ivan’s cock as it moved to swallow about three-fourths of his length. Despite his complaints, Ivan took hold of the toy when the teen asked.

“Extra good now, right?” Alfred asked breathily and started moving again, his pace rapidly quickening until he was pounding into the man. His gaze moved from Ivan’s face (cheeks red, his pale pink lips mostly hidden by his scarf, parted in an almost inaudible sigh of pleasure) down to the toy over his cock, his right hand pumping it in time with Alfred’s thrusts. Ivan leaned up on his free arm just as Alfred’s line of sight dropped again and this time both their eyes locked onto his cock sliding in and out of Ivan’s hole.

“F-fuck, you’re really tight.” Alfred muttered just as Ivan leaned forward (he cursed being so tall yet again) and pushed their lips together. Alfred slid his tongue into Ivan’s mouth , greedily twisting it against the older man’s. One hand moved to take hold of Ivan’s free hand and lace their fingers together.

Alfred’s cock brushed over Ivan’s sensitive spot nearly every thrust, sending tingling bolts of pleasure across his balls then up to the tip of his dick. The hollow, sucking sound of the blue toy blended lewdly with the wet noise the excess lube caused between them that made Ivan shiver with a strange bland of shame and arousal.  

“You close?” Alfred asked, lips brushing against Ivan’s. When the man nodded he smiled. “Good, so am I.”

Ivan let himself fall back on the bed and spread his legs a little further, right hand working the toy faster over himself. He shuddered, toes curling and ass clenching almost painfully around Alfred’s dick as he came into the toy. Already over-sensitive, he tugged the fleshlight from his member with a wince and let it drop on the bed.

Alfred thrust into him a few more times, gaze moving to the older man’s cock; softening but still intimidatingly large, wet come glistening along the length and dribbling down from the tip onto his belly. Alfred’s eyes flicked left to the equine-molded cock sleeve. still dripping with come, and with a breathless exclamation of “ _God, yes, fuck_ ,” his body tensed as he finished inside of Ivan.

With a soft, contented sigh he pulled himself from the man’s body and slid down until he was laying with his head resting comfortably on Ivan's chest. Under him Ivan yawned and stretched to grab hold of the blanket and tug it over them both.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, hey… Ivan, wake up…”

Ivan’s eyes cracked open, his vision slowly swimming into focus. “Yes?”

“We’re uh, well…” Alfred tugged himself up a bit and Ivan hissed in pain. The come had dried between them, the flaking, sticky mess gluing their body hair to one another. “I wanna move but it hurts.”

“Oh.” Ivan thought about it a moment, then wrapped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders and hugged him tight. “That is alright.”

“It’s gross.” Alfred whined.

Ivan took Alfred by the shoulders and shoved him up and off, separating them completely with an audible peeling sound. Despite the pain he smiled up at his lover. “Better?”

Alfred gently touched his chest and laughed. “Yeah, thanks. This is pretty nasty, let’s hop in the shower.”


End file.
